


i'll be the angle to yuor devil

by cripplingdepresso



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Demon!Eugene, F/M, Keith is having the time of his life, M/M, Ned needs rest, Terry Pratchett didn't die for this, The power of friendship, Try Guys Try To Save The World, angel!Zach, but it's gonna be weird and ridiculous enough to be, imagine pining for someone since the dawn of time, lots of banter, not exactly, prepare for banter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cripplingdepresso/pseuds/cripplingdepresso
Summary: Zach and Eugene have been friends(?) for eons due to the fact that they are Heaven and Hell’s representatives respectively and they really didn’t have a choice. That was until both of them coincidentally landed a job on Buzzfeed and met two particular mortals.They weren’t just Zach and Eugene anymore, they were now the Try Guys and they couldn’t ask for anything more.Yet one day Eugene received a memo from Hell regarding the Armageddon.________Nine years later and apparently the end is near, two of his best friends aren’t human, and they’re now trying to stop it from happening. Can it get even weirder than this?Oh yeah, apparently his son could be the Antichrist. Great.AKA: the good omens but not quite au





	1. Curiosity makes the cat find out that it's going to die soon

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first work in this fandom  
> i hope y'all would enjoy it  
> btw this isn't beta read so i apologize if there's a couple mistakes or if the pacing tends to be whack  
> i'm not used to scenes with multiple characters at once so ;-;

Ned couldn’t really remember what day it was. Or what month it was. But then again, when you find out that the world only has practically a week left before being destroyed, remembering the date won’t really matter anymore. Because guess what? They were going to die anyways.

Along with his job, his friends, even _his family_. All gone in a matter of days.

All he could recall though, was how he found out about the upcoming apocalypse:

The Try Guys had just finished filming another video. Ned honestly never thought that this whole Youtube thing would last that long, let alone _thirteen years_. All of them are old enough to be dads at this point (Heck, he and Keith already are) and somehow people still watch them. Now he couldn’t really imagine himself without Try Guys, even with knowing that he would have to eventually leave. He had a family to take care of. Specifically a son. And an unpredictable job such as Youtube might not cut it for them.

But hey, they don’t seem to be stopping anytime soon, especially since they’ve been at it for such a long time. So all Ned could do for now is to make the most out of it. He may love his wife and son more than anything, but he would never forget the joy their videos apparently give to people.

He and Keith were left in the studio (Technically it’s just a big space in the house where they just happened to film most of the time to the point where they actually renovated it to be one), while Zach and Eugene were in another room changing back to their clothes.

Ned found it quite weird, “Why do the two of them have to be in the same room?”

To which Keith replied with a shrug and a: “Dunno,” as he seemed to be playing something on his phone. The taller man probably wasn’t surprised because those two have always been stealing each other’s clothes. If switching clothes wasn’t weird for them, then maybe changing in the same room together wasn’t either. Besides, all four of them have stripped each other off in camera far too many times to count.

A couple minutes passed, and Ned started to wonder. “What’s taking them so long?” He sat down on one of the chairs because his ass didn’t need a workout right now.

A moment of silence. Ned knew what was coming.

Keith grinned and said, “Maybe they decided that they don’t want to be single anymore.”

Ned found the joke stupid, but he couldn’t help but chuckle. “Godammit.”

Even more minutes pass. Still no sight of the two of them.

“You know what?” Ned sat up from the chair. “Imma go check on them. Because maybe you’re right, Keith.”

Keith followed suit as Ned went in front of the door to the other room. Ned was about to knock on the door until the two of them heard their friends’ voices from the other side. It sounded like they were arguing about something. They brought their heads closer to the door. Eavesdropping might have been quite a dick move but their curiosity took over.

_“Eugene, we should tell them!”_

_“Would telling them do anything? Won’t that just bring them panic instead of helping? It’s not like we could stop it from happening.”_

_“They’re our friends, and they deserve to know. We should at least give them a heads up...”_

Ned pulled away, his eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

“I think we should just leave them be,” Keith suggested. “It might be something pretty personal.”

The thought of his friends fighting sent a shiver down his spine. Disagreements aren’t a completely foreign thing to them, but still pained Ned nonetheless. Ned and Keith were obviously worried, but they didn’t really know what to do.

“Yeah but,” Ned protested. His hand laid on the doorknob. “I think we should talk about it as a group, y’know.”

“Hmm, good point.”

“So... are we doing this?”

Keith thought about it for a while. “Sure.”

Ned nodded then opened the door that was conveniently unlocked. He stepped into the room having completely no clue of what he was about to get himself into.

This marked the point of no return.

What both Keith and Ned saw would be perfectly described by a headline of a clickbait article.

_‘You won’t believe what they saw next’_

First they saw feathers. Feathers that belonged to a pair of wings. A pair of wings that belonged to… _Zach?_ Something’s definitely not right here.

Ned’s eyes darted to the right where Eugene sat and _he too_ had wings. Except they were black and characteristically well groomed.

Zach and Eugene were frozen on the spot while Keith’s huge mouth was gaping open out of shock. If this was their way of stopping the argument, then it was working extremely well. The silence lasted for a few seconds, but it felt way longer than that.

Eugene broke the silence with: “Fuck.”

“Oh no,” followed by Zach.

“What the hell am I seeing?” Ned couldn’t believe it. He could be hallucinating all of this. That was the only explanation that made sense. But alas, nothing makes sense in a story like this.

Keith said, as if it wasn’t obvious enough: “They have wings”

“No shit,” replied Eugene.

“Wait. Wait,” Ned needed some time to take in all of this. So did the rest.

He inhaled, then exhaled. “So… Are those real?”

“They’re real,” Zach answered. “But please don’t come and touch them.”

“Yeah, don’t.” Eugene added.

Like a curious child, Keith asked, “Why?”

“Because I will drag your ass into Hell if you do.”

“I think Hell isn’t that bad.”

“Eugene! Please don’t drag our friends into Hell,” Zach semi-scolded.

“What do you mean ‘dragging your friends into Hell?” Ned was honestly getting more and more confused by the second. “Guys! What even is going on!?”

The rest went quiet due to Ned’s sudden outburst.

He sighed. “Okay. So we need an explanation.” He pushed the door closed.

“You heard what we were talking about earlier, didn’t you?” Zach nervously asked.

Keith nodded. “Yeah, sorry man.”

“Then I guess we really need to tell you guys, huh?” Eugene looked to the side.

“Yep,” Keith answered.

“Okay,” Zach started. “First thing’s first: I’m an angel and Eugene’s a demon - ”

“Aren’t you Jewish?”

Zach looked at Ned, slightly offended. “What? Well yeah technically. What’s that have to do with me being an angel? There are angels in Judaism too y’know.”

“I mean, how do you have parents when you’re this…” Ned gestured with his hands. “Heavenly being?”

“Why didn’t you say that in the first place!” Eugene said.

“Do you expect me to know what to ask to supernatural beings?”

“It’s practically the same as asking any other person!” Keith said.

“No it’s not! They have wings!” 

“We’re getting off track,” Eugene pointed out. Zach nodded, then continued to speak.

“Just to answer your question: We don’t have concrete forms so we need vessels. By that I mean we need to be reborn as humans… kinda. We have to do it every couple years so people won’t find out that we’re immortals.“ The shortest of them explained.

“So basically, like Jesus Christ?” Keith asked.

“Yes, like Jesus Christ.” Eugene said.

“Aand.. Don’t even ask what our true forms are, there’s a reason why we used to say ‘Do not be afraid.’ Trust me.” Zach added.

“Why are you here then? Is there some special purpose you two have that you need to be reborn as people?”

“We’re representatives. We… take care of stuff.”

That didn’t really answer Ned’s question but he accepted it nonetheless.

“I also tempt people,” Eugene said.

“And I stop him,” Zach said.

Keith opened his mouth to say something before Eugene interrupted as if he knew what he was going to ask next.

“Don’t worry I don’t tempt anyone through our videos, I promise.”

“Oh thank God.” Ned sighed in relief.

A moment of silence.

“Wow, you two are taking this way better than we thought you would.” Zach remarked. “I honestly imagined more panicking?”

“It’s because we’re the Try Guys,” Keith said. “C’mon, we’ve tried to contact our dead relatives before. That’s not really a step far from finding out that our friends actually have wings. Besides, you’re still Zach and Eugene and you not being human doesn’t change anything.” He didn’t mean to make the situation sappy nor cheesy, but that’s what 13 years of videos with underlying messages did to him.

“Awww…” Zach was still touched by his words. Eugene shook his head in disbelief.

“Anyways, now that’s all said and done… Why don’t we return to - “ Eugene stood up and gestured to the door.

“Wait,” Ned interrupted. “You didn’t tell us about the thing you were talking about.”

Goddamn Yale graduates and their passion-for-science-induced urge to know everything.

Zach gave an anxious look to Eugene. Eugene sighed.

“Okay. So - “ Eugene started to say.

Yet he was interrupted again, this time by Zach who simply rambled out: “TheworldisgoingtoendoncetheAntichristturnsnineyearsoldandfromwhatweknowthat’ssevendaysfromnow. Basicallyeveryone’sgoingtodieandwewon’tbeabletoseeyouagain. It’llbejusteithereternalHelloreternalHeavenforallIknow.” He was getting red at this point.

“Zach.” Eugene grasped the shorter man’s shoulders. “Breathe in, then breathe out.” Zach nodded and followed his instructions. “I’ll be the one to explain to them,” Eugene told him.

“Okay.” Zach sat down.

“You see, nine years ago the Antichrist was born. Once he was old enough, he would cause the End of The World As We Know It.” That probably was a bad time for references, but he was still proud of it.

“What!?” Ned blurted out.

Hell no, he refused to accept the fact. “What do you mean The End of The World?”

Keith stood there, wide-eyed. “...We’re all going to die?”

Eugene solemnly nodded. “He’s going to cause the war between Heaven and Hell and destroy everything in the process.”

“What about Ariel? What about Wes? And Becky? And Maya? Are they all going to die too?” Ned asked, panic laced in his voice.

Eugene nodded, his eyes avoiding the other guys’. Zach couldn’t look at his friends either.

“ _No. No. Nononono..._ ” Ned thought that maybe refusing to believe it might actually stop it from happening. “That’s not going to happen. They’re not going to die.” Meanwhile Keith was awfully quiet, only looking at the floor. “That couldn’t happen. That’s impossible. The world isn’t cruel enough to not let my child grow older and live a fulfilling life.” Ned was panicking at this point. Keith stepped closer to Ned, about to pull him into a warm embrace.

Ned tried to bargain. “We can stop it from happening, right? There _has_ to be a way!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a ned centric chapter for now  
> the next one's gonna be about our supernatural duo 👀


	2. In the beningging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene? A gay disaster? More likely than you think.

That bitch Adam deserved it.

Seriously? Using Eve as a guinea pig to see what would happen if she ate the fruit? That’s a new kind of low right there. Adam almost was fit enough to be one of them, and he’d only lived for like five days.

Eugene didn’t really mean to tempt her to eat the fruit. The guys Down There just told him to make as much trouble as possible, and he was completely clueless about what this first human was actually planning. Oh well, at least he did his job and Satan wouldn’t pester him as much anymore.

He shifted from his snake form back to his True form which was too weird and complex to be described in a few paragraphs. For the reader’s convenience just imagine Eugene as you know him but with wings and serpentine eyes. He looked up and noticed the clouds turning grey. The first rain storm ever as if to mourn the commitment of the first sin and the banishment of Adam and Eve. He turned and came face to face with Zerachiel. Also for reader’s convenience, just imagine Zach but with three pairs of wings and a halo made out of light behind his head.

“Guess it was meant to happen, huh?” Zerachiel said, twiddling his thumbs.

They felt the first drops of rain hit their heads.

“Yeah,” Eugene answered.

The rain brought along with it the cold breeze, making Eugene shiver since his robes weren’t enough to keep him warm. “Say, didn’t you have a flaming sword or something? Where is it?” He said as he wrapped himself in his own obsidian colored wings.

“Uh,” Zerachiel looked away.

“It even burnt really bright, almost like the Sun itself.”

“I, uh.”

“You lost it didn’t you?”

“Well I wouldn’t say lost but...” Even as an incorporeal Heavenly being, Zerachiel still could not answer a simple yes or no question.

“So you gave it away?”

“I couldn’t have just left them out in the cold rain, can I?” Zerachiel finally admitted. “They’re God’s creations, and I feel like I should at least make sure they don’t die.” Which was ironic because it was God Himself who was punishing His own creations.

They couldn’t question God’s ineffable will though.

Eugene facepalmed. “Well shit.” Now he was going to be cold until the rain stopped.

The rain fell harder.

Guess Eugene would just suffer through the cold then.

Or not.

Eugene felt warm feathers embrace him.

“I’m sorry,” he heard Zerachiel say.

The demon was honestly not fond of hugs nor anything similar, but beggars can’t be choosers. Besides, he kinda liked it?

“You don’t have to say that,” Eugene told him. “I’m not mad or anything.”

“Really?” God, Zerachiel sounded like an innocent child.

Eugene only nodded in response.

And that was how an unlikely friendship began.

* * *

It was the year 2014, and Zerachiel - who was now appropriately called Zach Kornfeld - was typing something out on his computer.

Zach was the archangel that had dominion over the Earth (even if his current appearance gave the impression that he was rather flimsy, easily pushed around). Basically, he was a babysitter. So it was his job to make sure humans don’t do stupid shit and reserve their spots in Hell.

This was why he was now working at Buzzfeed. This thing called the “internet” is on the rise lately, and Heaven quickly realized its potential to influence populations to better or _worse_. Seraphim ordered him to keep track of whatever happened on the “internet” which just added to the list of media he needed to keep watch. But what better way to guarantee that no one gets to tempt people to Hell in this new medium than to be part of the creative process itself. He didn’t need to force the banning of content if the content was fine in the first place.

He couldn’t really do anything yet, though. He was practically new here. Besides editing and a little bit of brainstorming, that is.

As he was doing some typical intern (kinda) work, he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Quinta.

“Hey Zach, the new interns just arrived. Could you accompany them for a while? Give them a little tour if you can?” She asked him. “I have to do something else.”

“Oh, sure thing.” He answered. Zach left his desk and followed her to a room.

“Hey guys! This is Zach, and he’ll show you around.” Quinta introduced him to three other men in the room. One of them was really tall (and it made Zach look smaller than he already was), the other one looked like a typical married white man, and the last one… There was something off about the last guy.

Not because he was Asian, because being Asian was totally normal and not bad at all. But because he gave off some weird vibe. Like he could dominate you at literally anything.

Zach didn’t want to assume that the guy was an asshole, but so far everything seemed to point out that he was. He didn’t like having that feeling.

The thing is, angels and demons can sense each other but could never tell exactly that they are.

“Hello, nice to meet you all! Again I’m Zach, and you are…?”

“Hey Zach! I’m Keith,” the tallest of them said casually like they already knew each other, which was weird because he literally just introduced himself.

“I’m Ned, nice to meet you too.” The man who seemed like he already got his whole life together said.

Zach turned to face the Asian. “And you - “

“Eugene,” he blankly said.

“Oh… Well,” Zach was a bit taken aback with the interruption. It took him a second to regain himself. “Now that we know each other, let’s get started on the tour shall we?”

And so they did.

The feeling in Zach’s gut grew more intense. Not only was this guy giving him the heebie jeebies, but he also had the same name as one particular demon he’s known for a couple of years (If you count ‘since the dawn of the Earth’ as a couple of years). Wait, no. This was wrong. He shouldn’t jump to conclusions just yet. How could he, an angel, assume so wrongly of this Eugene person without even properly talking to him? Zach decided that he needed to investigate.

He may be… somewhat okay… with the Eugene he knows (He’d like to consider himself close with him but he wasn’t sure if the demon felt the same). But he’s a demon and more or less he’s here to cause some trouble. And as much as possible, Zach didn’t want any of the higher ups (pun unintended) lecturing him about a sudden spike of souls going to Hell.

The angel wished it was actually demon Eugene, though.

Zach just pushed his thoughts to the back of his head. He had a job to do.

* * *

Eugene did not expect Zerachiel to be in Buzzfeed as well. Dammit, he even beat him to it. Thankfully the angel (whose vessel now suits hims very well) didn’t seem to know that he’s the demon he knew and loved (He wished). So he had some time to do some shit until he finds out.

What kind of shit? Well, he was going to make the exact opposite of what Zerachiel was planning to make. If the angel wanted to make wholesome, positive content, Eugene was going to make the worst in-your-face, very _very_ lowkey misandrist content the company’s feature section was famous for.

He should really stop calling the angel Zerachiel in his head since he might slip up at some point and actually call him that and blow his cover. His name was ‘Zach’ now, get it right Eugene.

How did he know that it really was Zerachiel who was now giving him and two other guys a tour? First of all, he was awkward as hell. He was quite well spoken, yes. As any representative of Heaven should be. But sometimes he just gets too fidgety at times, even avoiding eye contact. Not to mention his tendency to over-explain and _just not shut up_. It gave some people the impression that he was shifty even though he really wasn’t. Second, was that he sensed his Angelic presence. Which meant that his fight or flight response suddenly went on and he fought so hard to not let goosebumps appear on his skin. And finally, he knew those blue eyes from anywhere. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, and Eugene can confirm that.

Not to mention that this guy looked like a typical film student who would, given the chance, rant about how great of a director Wes Anderson was. He even dressed the part somewhat. Eugene knew how much Zach loved movies.

Weird how he knew more about Zach than himself, huh.

He wasn’t really listening to Zach as he led them through the different parts of the building. He _was_ but more of just taking in his voice instead of paying attention to what he was actually saying. Eh, he’ll learn how to navigate this place on his own.

Anyways, they finished the tour and Quinta was back with them. She thanked Zach and led the three of them to their respective desks. Oh cool, they got their own personal spots. Their monitors even got nametags which was convenient because then Eugene won’t have to introduce himself as often and have people comment on how he doesn’t look like a ‘Eugene’. What were they expecting, a more Asian name?

He already had some basic editing work to do, which was great because he could already do some shady stuff with it. Ah, Buzzfeed. They have no idea on what was about to happen.

Eugene too, had a job to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the job they need to do is themselves lmao  
> wow i cant believe i managed to do an update in a week  
> hope you enjoyed everything so far!


End file.
